1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of image processing, and in particular, to a method of processing an image having a red eye effect, and to an apparatus employing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Red eye effect is a common phenomenon in flash photography. Many methods have been proposed to reduce or remove the red eye effect in an image. For example, a user may be required to manually indicate a location of a red eye region. Thereafter, a computer is configured to find an extent of the red eye region, correct the extent, and color the extent of the red eye region with the rest of the image.